Take Me Back
by beyondjaded
Summary: After the Labyrinth, Sarah's life is in shambles. She realizes she made a mistake. Two years later, has she found a way back to her king?


Disclaimer: Like everyone else, while I sorely wish I owned Jareth or anything about the Labyrinth, sadly I don't. I do however own all the other characters in this story and that nifty little tunnel in NYC if I can ever find it, hehe. :D

The title and lyrics are from Cinderella's song "Take Me Back" off their _Long Cold Winter_ album. 80s rock!

* * *

_I walked alone, my heart a little colder_

_Trying to make it on my way_

_I took a ride, wasn't getting any older_

_Seventeen was here to stay_

_They caught us living a dream_

_We tried to get out the steam_

Once upon a time, Sarah Williams used to repeatedly say "it's not fair." She was right. Life's not fair and it, quite honestly, sucks. Or at least it did to her then, walking southbound along the two-lane highway leading out of her quiet hometown. No doubt those that passed her by simply thought her to be just another misfit kid. Though at seventeen, she was far from a kid, but still felt quite the misfit. The innocent and fairytale clothing she once wore was a thing of the past. What she wore today was a typical outfit for her now - dark gray cargo capris with combat boots, a tan tank top that showed a bit of her midsection, and a light olive green cotton jacket. Her long black hair still fell down to her waist but now tended to be unruly, as if she had just woken up and shook it around without brushing it, which she often did. A grungy green shoulder bag slung across her torso carried extra clothes, some bits of food, and all her worldly possessions - her favourite book, Labyrinth, and a figurine that remarkably resembled Jareth, her Goblin King. Nothing else mattered to her anymore. Once a sweet-natured, loving girl, Sarah no longer cared about anyone or anything, except of course...

At the moment, she was walking backwards, one thumb out to the wind. Her destination: New York City. But she'd been walking for nearly an hour now, and her feet were getting sore. Karen always did say she needed to get out and exercise more. Ha! Karen. That woman was a joke. No imagination or sense of humour whatsoever. A perfect match for her father. At some point, Sarah was sure, her father had believed in something... anything. He had married her mother after all, and Linda Williams was known to be quite eccentric. Toby on the other hand... Sarah frowned at the thought of her baby brother. Now Toby she loved and missed. But not for long.

The small boy was all Sarah had left of her dream world. He had shared it all with her, and she had vowed to never let him forget. He was almost four now and an active talker. Like any child he loved stories, especially those told to him by his big sister. Sarah always made it a point to keep his memories of the Underground and Jareth fresh in his mind. _Never forget them._ Toby was actually able to remember quite well given that he was so young when it all happened. Sarah let him talk as much as he wanted. Enjoyed it actually. Toby had been around their king far longer than she had. It was lovely to hear him speak of how fun and nice Jareth was, and how he had sang and danced with him.

Sarah remembered her own dance with him, but she didn't tell.

Karen and Robert Williams had never been happy with Sarah's obsession with fairy tales, but filling their son's head with such nonsense as another world and the creatures in it was going too far. Punishments were delivered but ignored, and the stories continued. Toby enjoyed talking about the goblins, but his parents hated to listen. To them the rebellious teenage girl in their home was destroying their pride and joy. She was turning him into some fantasy-loving freak and messing with his young mind. They wanted Toby to learn and become a child-genius, enrolling him in a new baby school just after he was two. But the tales didn't end.

Finally, the wicked stepmother couldn't take anymore. She gave her husband an ultimatum. Her or his daughter. Not surprisingly, on her seventeenth birthday, Sarah was told to pack her things and leave. Lucky for her, she'd just discovered how to get home. And she swore against them. They may have kicked their daughter out of their home after repeated failed attempts to keep her from preaching magic and the supernatural to their three-year-old son, but it was only a matter of time before Sarah had him back. She just had to find their way home first.

Nearly tripping backwards as she stumbled over a rock, Sarah turned and walked forwards again for a while. She was tired and hungry. She was tempted to eat one of her granola bars now, but took a swig of her bottle of water instead. How many times had she ridden along this road as a child? Wide-eyed and grinning. Traveling was a fun past-time for her. There was nothing as free as just leaving.

A rumble from behind alerted her to the presence of an oncoming vehicle. Turning back around, she stuck her thumb back out into the air. The semi seemed to slow down and passed her a bit before finally coming to a stop. Breathing a sigh of relief, she shoved her water bottle back into her bag and ran to the cab of the truck, opening the door and climbing in. Any sensible person would've told her to be careful. Who knew what kind of crazy person could pick her up. But she honestly didn't care right now. It was either walk all day or take a ride from the only person who would stop for her. Besides, this guy looked harmless. In that sense, Sarah was still young at heart and probably always would be.

She looked the man up and down quickly as she closed the door. He seemed a bit overweight, fifties, clean shaven, and short graying hair nearly covered with a Yankees ball cap. He wore the typical trucker plaid shirt and jeans, and Sarah smiled to herself. He almost looked like her Uncle Pete.

"Thanks," she said as she secured her seat belt and yawned. "Feel like I've been walking forever."

* * *

_I was raised by my daddy's hand_

_My mama taught me how to pray_

_Got no regrets 'bout the things I've done_

_Now I'm lookin' back to yesterday_

_They caught us living a dream_

_We tried to get out the steam_

Sarah learned how unfair life was early on. A certain king once made a remark about her basis for comparison. Well, to be honest, she had quite a good basis. Although what she experienced two years ago in the Labyrinth was a far cry from the unfairness she'd been exposed to her whole life. Abandoned by her mother at only eight-years-old, she was raised by a father who couldn't stand to look at her. She was a reminder of her mother, nothing else. Jareth thought she was spoiled. Wrong. Rebellious, not spoiled. Her father had a heavy hand, Sarah learned early on. And if she was gonna get whipped, then she'd give him a reason to do it. Secretly, she prayed for her mother's return. Pray for it all to end; for someone to relieve her suffering.

She had hoped her father's new wife would bring the much needed peace to their home. Well, at least she was then happily ignored. A new baby brother was born and doted on. Sarah couldn't help her jealousy. This child was receiving all the love she'd desired from their father, and she became a live-in maid and babysitter. Wishing him away was an act made out of anger, but one she couldn't regret. Too young to realize it then, the simple act of wishing Toby away and the adventure that followed made her realize her true dreams.

The drone of the semi lulled her into a sense of tranquility. The truck driver generously let her take a nap in the sleeper compartment. He had a daughter about her age, he said. Didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Hitchhiking was dangerous... Yeah yeah yeah, she though. But she accepted his offer and had been crashed back here for nearly half an hour, sleep avoiding her as it had for two years.

For the first time since she returned from the Underground, she felt in peace. When she was there, she forgot all her problems back home. All she could think about was Toby. It's wasn't his fault his parents hated her or that her mother abandoned her. None of it was his fault. He was just a baby. He didn't ask to be born to such dull, hateful parents. The moment he disappeared was the moment she realized that she was his only hope. She could keep his imagination and spirit alive. But first she had to save him from being transformed into a goblin.

This time would be different.

As she closed her eyes, the earlier conversation with the driver played through her mind again.

_"Where ya headed?"_

_"New York City."_

_"Well, you're in luck. I can take ya all the way there."_

_"Thanks," Sarah smiled._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Sarah."_

_"Sarah. Well, I'm Darrell. Nice to meet you. So. What's in the city for ya?"_

_At first she didn't answer. She couldn't tell him the truth. "An old friend."_

_It was Darrell's turn to pause. He seemed like he'd met her kind before. Oh but Sarah knew better. He'd never met anyone like her before, especially no one doing what or going where she was. "What's his name?"_

_Sarah grinned dreamily as she gazed out the window. "Jareth."_

Darrell glanced at her as she reemerged and flopped into the passenger seat. "Good sleep?"

"Not really."

"Well, we're almost there."

Sarah nodded and stared out the window.

"What does he look like, if ya don't mind me asking?"

Sarah looked back at him, pondering his strange question. Why would he care? But his memory always brought a smile to her face, and she answered without much thought. "Blonde. Skinny. Strange eyes; they're two different colours..."

"Hmmm."

"Why?"

"Just curious. Here's your stop." He pulled the semi over to the side of the road just before the exit Sarah had told him earlier. She was very glad to have had the foresight to bring a map.

"Thanks so much," she called, opening the door and jumping out.

Darrell leaned over and smiled at her. "No problem, honey. Good luck with the king. And if Hoggle's still there, tell him Darrell Newman says 'thanks again and Sydney's going great'."

Sarah's eyes grew wide as saucers. She almost wanted to jump back in and spill her whole story. Someone like her. That close for nearly two hours. Her mind was reeling. But instead, she returned his grin with a nod and shut the door.

_Almost home._

_

* * *

Take me back_

_Cause I need to be reminded_

_What I left behind me_

_So far away_

Walking through New York City was alot different than walking through her small hometown. Strange-looking men glared at her as she passed and she'd run into more people than she could count. And though most girls would have become frightened and nervous by this point, Sarah remained single-minded. The Underground. Though she fought hard, she couldn't stop the years from stealing some of her memories of the wonderful place. Her memories of Jareth and her friends were clear as crystal, but the Labyrinth itself now only came back in bits and pieces. She wanted to remember it all. Her home. Where she was determined to live with Toby for the rest of their lives. Jareth had once begged her to stay. As she once prayed for her mother, she now prayed for his love. That it had not wavered and that he would accept her back. If he refused, she'd find a way to get Toby herself and bring him back, even if she had to make the arduous journey all over again.

She had tried calling her friends, but none of them showed. Tried wishing herself and Toby away again and again, but no Goblin King ever came to claim them. '_My words_,' she had thought to herself. '_I blocked him with those horrible words._' Those words were lies, but as Jareth had once told her, what's said is said. Now it was up to her to find her own way back to him.

God, she loved him. Why didn't she see it then as he was basically proposing to her? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Not even a week after returning, she realized how much she wanted him. Even in the Labyrinth, she wanted him but ignored her feelings. She wished it would've been that easy these past two years. She honestly was starting to think she'd never see him again. Luckily, a friend's weird aunt came to the rescue.

_Beth had been her only friend, albeit a distant one, for years. It was a simple trip to her house to pick up a missed homework assignment when Sarah ran into Beth's Aunt Jane who had been visiting from New York City._

_"Never mind my crazy aunt," she whispered as Sarah stepped through the door into the living room._

_"What's wrong with her?"_

_"She's schizo or something. Talks about some other world constantly." Beth laughed and ran upstairs._

_Quietly, Sarah stood trying not to stare at the woman who calmly sat drinking a cup of tea._

_"They think I'm crazy," she said. "They're wrong. The Underground exists."_

_Sarah's breath caught in her throat. "The... the Under... Underground? How do you...?"_

_"Friend of mine works at a store in the city. Best Celtic store around. Knows everything there is to know about the place. Very secretive, but she's told me some things."_

_"Has she been there?"_

_Jane laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised."_

_"What the name of the store?"_

A small bell rang as Sarah entered a tiny shop mashed between two larger buildings. It was mostly dark without windows and only one door, but a few lights overhead gave the ability to at least see. Books and trinkets lined every inch of wall and table space available.

"Be right there!" an accented female voice called out.

Sarah mused over a few of the books, recognizing some of the words like _Aos Sí_ and _Underground_. But she nearly squealed in delight and laughed as she grabbed the first one she saw with the words _Goblin King_ on it. Finally!

_Almost home._

"Can I help...?" the words died on the woman's voice as Sarah turned towards her.

Sarah herself was awestruck. The woman was gorgeous and somehow reminded her of Jareth. Her eyes were similarly slanted though without any special markings, and her skin seemed to have the same glow. Sarah's heart raced as the woman moved from behind the counter and approached her.

"Child. What is it you need? Why do you return?"

"I'm sorry?" '_How does this woman know who I am?_'

"I can see the magic in you. You've been there."

"Yes. I have. I need to go back."

"Why on earth for?" her accent seemed a bit stronger. "You know only the wished aways get to stay, yes?"

Sarah turned the book cover to face the woman. It was the reason Sarah had nearly bounded with joy earlier. On the cover was a faded, yet still recognizable portrait of her king. "Him. I need to get back to him."

The woman sighed deeply. "Child..."

"Please. I... I love him. He offered to let me stay once. But I didn't. I came back. And now I need to return to him."

At her words, the woman's eyes went as big as saucers. Now she understood. This was no ordinary girl.

"There's a rumour in the Underground," she whispered breathlessly. "That His Majesty fell in love with one of his runners. He offered her a place at his side, as his Queen. But she turned him down and returned with her brother."

"Toby. Yes, that's me. Can you help me get back?"

* * *

_Take me back_

_Cause I need to feel the fire_

_Yesterday's desire_

_Ain't far away_

The woman moved past her to lock the door and flipped the little sign to 'closed'. She then moved back to Sarah, looping her arms through hers and headed through a curtain into the back. A small boy who looked about six stood just inside the door. The woman muttered to him in some tongue Sarah couldn't understand. He nodded to her and took off running across the room and down a flight of stairs.

"Lady Sarah. My name is Nareen. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"How do you know my name?"

"Child, everyone knows your name. It is the name His Majesty has forbidden anyone to speak. His heart was broken when you left. I believe... he will be very happy to see you again. I have heard he is so sad. Such a pity. He was once such a joyous king. Rarely a day went by that he was not singing and dancing with his subjects."

A shock of memory hit Sarah. Toby had talked about that, of singing and dancing. Her own dance with her king. He had almost kissed her. What would've happened if he had? Would she have stayed? What a silly thought; of course she would have. She knew it then, which was why she pulled away from him and escaped the crystal. At the time she couldn't remember what she had to do, but she was smart enough to know that once his lips were on hers, she would never leave his arms.

A gentle pull of their interlaced arms brought Sarah back to reality. Nareen was leading her towards the staircase. Sarah shoved the new book into her bag and walked silently along. Down the steps was a small, dank basement that was obviously only used for storage. There were no more steps here, and Sarah wondered curiously how they were going to get to the Goblin City. She got her answer when Nareen stopped in front of a bookcase and mumbled more of that strange language. It moved, revealing more steps. Descending those, they finally reached a tunnel that strangely reminded Sarah of her first steps into the Labyrinth. The tunnel seemed to go on forever with only candles on the walls to light the way.

"No teleporting?" Sarah seemed surprised.

Nareen laughed. "No, no. Only the most powerful of the Fae can teleport. This tunnel here is magic. Built so long ago that no one even remembers who made it or why. The store has been in my family for generations. Best not to have uptight humans find the path and destroy everything like they're so good at doing. Not you, of course."

Sarah nodded, understanding. Her own family was a perfect example. As they walked she couldn't help but think about Jareth. Her stomach flipped and twisted into knots. Was this really happening? After years of unanswered pleas and wishes, was she finally going to see him? Had he changed at all? Her mind thought back to Nareen's strange language and wondered if it was Jareth's native tongue as well. Is that how he normally spoke? And what would it sound like to hear him speak that tongue in the height of passion? She involuntarily shivered, but either Nareen luckily didn't notice or paid it no attention.

The tunnel soon started changing. Concrete blocks soon became covered in moss to the point it almost looked like a blanket of grass covering the walls. Her feet were sore and tired from having walked so much already today. She almost wanted to stop and rest, but her heart forbade it. She was so close to her king. She wouldn't stop now. Eventually, the moss-covered blocks turned to dirt. The air felt different here. Her skin tingled more and more the further they walked. It was starting to get hot too. Stopping, she took off her shoulder bag and set it down, then took off her jacket. Nareen observed her with interest. She didn't speak a word, but knew Sarah would definitely be attracting some attention at the castle.

Draping the jacket over an arm and carrying the bag over one shoulder, they continued onward. "Are we Underground?" Sarah whispered, and Nareen laughed again.

"Yes, child. We are Underground, and nearly to Goblin City."

Sarah assumed they'd been walking about a half hour when she finally saw more steps in the distance. Getting to them seemed to take even longer than her whole trip altogether even with an increased speed in her step. At the top of the steps was a thick concrete door that somehow opened easily with a few more words from Nareen. Sarah instantly recognized that she was outside the gates to the Goblin City. Staring at the closed gates, she shuddered remembering the humongous beast that had emerged from it two years earlier and tried to kill her. This time, however, the gate simply opened (again, with more words from Nareen), and they easily strolled through.

Stepping inside, Sarah felt her breath leave her in a rush. She instantly recognized the Goblin City, though this time it was filled with goblins, elves, dwarves, and all other kinds of creatures going about their daily business. Nareen easily guided her past buildings to the center of the city where a large market was filled with all kinds of ware-selling booths. Had it always been like this? Nareen was still guiding her along, and soon all activity seemed to cease. She turned in a circle to see every set of eyes on her. Nareen suddenly pulled away as a the small boy ran into his mother's arms. Sarah turned slowly to face the direction he'd come from and found herself facing the castle. Standing regally atop the steps leading to the front door was Jareth, her king. He was a sight for sore eyes.

She didn't move. Instead, she took her time admiring him. It'd been so long, but she instantly recognized his outfit as the one he wore while she ran the Escher Room - black breeches, long-sleeved maroon shirt, and black leather tunic. His hair was slightly longer and just as wild. She longed to run her fingers through it.

Across the courtyard, Jareth didn't move either. His eyes were fixated on her, boring into her very soul. His face looked cold and stoic, but she could see the pain still evident in them even after all this time. Otherwise, he looked every bit the imposing, dominating king preparing to order the death of an invader. Her heart leaped into her throat, pounding wildly. Slowly, too slowly, he descended the steps and made his way towards her. The city was so quiet, you could've heard a pin drop had someone been brave enough to drop one.

Sarah didn't trust her own legs and stayed fixed in her spot. She couldn't even blink for fear of opening her eyes and finding herself back at her parents' house. Jareth stopped barely two feet away from her. It seemed like forever that they stared at each other, as if speaking a word would break the spell.

_Home._

"I didn't believe them," he finally whispered. "when they told me you were on your way back to me. Why are you here, Sarah?"

"I... um... I'm so sorry," she barely managed to breath out.

"Sorry for what? For coming here?"

"No. For hurting you. I wanted to stay."

Jareth swallowed hard and looked away briefly before returning his gaze to her. "Then why didn't you?"

"Toby. I thought I was doing the right thing by taking him back home. But I was wrong. We should have stayed."

"We?"

"Yes. I seek refuge for my brother and I here in the Goblin City."

"And why should I permit it?"

"Because... I," Sarah paused, surprising herself at how nervous she was. She'd practiced this line so many times just like another one, although this time it wasn't forgetfulness but fear of rejection that prevented her from speaking it. Then she remembered his eyes and Nareen's words that he loved her. "I love you. I always have."

Sarah felt herself weakening from the pain she saw reflecting still in his eyes. The eyes of a broken man. She had forced herself for years to be strong. Mentally berating herself at any sign of weakness until she felt nothing. But this man was her downfall. He was the goal she'd been trying to reach. And now, two years after she'd started her own internal boot-camp, the soldier within her crumbled. Her shoulder bag and jacket fell silently to the ground as her knees finally gave out. Jareth's arms were around her in an instant as she collapsed, bringing her back up against him. Her arms found his neck and quickly returned his embrace.

"I love you too, Sarah," he whispered in her ear before kissing it.

"I kept calling for you, but you never came."

Jareth took a deep breath, inhaling her wonderful scent. "You were lost to me, Sarah. Once you left I had no connection to you anymore."

Sarah's entire body shivered as she felt his arms tighten around her, pulling her closer. "Toby. I wanted to bring him, but..."

Suddenly remembering her plea for refuge, Jareth pulled back quickly, still holding her hands. "Is everything okay, Sarah. Have you two been safe?" His voice was laced with concern.

"Yes, but... it's been horrible. I've been so miserable. And Toby. They're taking his dreams and imagination away just like they tried to do to me."

"Who, Sarah?"

"Our parents. Toby remembers, Jareth. I kept talking to him about it, and that's why they kicked me out. They may not hurt him physically, but this is just as much abuse as any. I want him here, with us. We want to come home. That is... if you'll have us back."

A silly grin crossed Jareth's lips, turning into a full smile. "Of course I want my wife and son back." Before Sarah could even process his words, he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring. "I love you, Sarah. That's all I really know. I love you, and I never want to spend another moment without you. Please, Sarah. Marry me."

Sarah felt herself falling again, this time to kneel in front of him. She held his face in her hands and gently, tenderly kissed his lips. She tried to think of something wonderful and loving to say back to him, but her brain was in overload. This was everything she'd hoped and dreamed for, and it was almost too much for her brain to handle. Instead, she said the only thing she could think of and the only thing that mattered. "Yes."

Jareth's lips found hers again as he pulled them both back up into a standing position. "Say the words, Sarah. We can't touch him unless he's wished away."

"I wish the goblins would bring my baby brother here to the Goblin City. Right now."

There was a quick flurry of movement around them and Sarah looked around, but saw nothing.

Jareth pulled out a crystal and showed it to her. The image inside was that of Toby sleeping soundly on a soft cot. "He is inside the castle now, sleeping in the nursery. We can find a better room for him tomorrow. But right now..." He took a step back and observed her attire. "While I greatly appreciate this view, my dear..."

Sarah could've sworn she heard him give a satisfied growl in his throat gazing over her flesh-coloured tank top and naked shoulders. Venturing further down to her cargo capris and combat boots, he gave a slight scowl, and Sarah remembered that women didn't wear pants or such footwear in the Underground. Of course there was also no way in hell she was going to make the journey in a dress and heels either. Putting her hands on her hips, she did a little turn, and suddenly felt the fabric under her hands change. Jareth stood there with a smirk on his face as Sarah observed his handiwork. He'd removed the pants and boots, changing her instead into a flowing, nearly-sheer skirt that matched her tank top and brushed the ground. Her feet were left bare.

"Nice," she commented. "Shoes?"

He gave her a feral grin as he closed the distance between them, his hands possessively grasping her waist. "You're not going to need them right now," he growled before capturing her lips in a searing kiss and swooping her up bridal style.

Nareen and the rest of the Goblin City finally released a collective breath as they watched their King and Queen disappear. As if nothing had happened, the goblins went back to their work, a little extra spring in their steps at no longer having to worry about random boggings.

"Mama?" he boy spoke up to his mother.

"Yes, Iain?" Nareen spoke softly, taking the boy's hand and leading him back towards the tunnel.

"Was that really my Aunt Sarah?"

Nareen grinned. "Yes, baby. That's our Aunt Sarah."

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. That last fic I've started, yet the first I've finished and posted. Hoping it doesn't seem rushed, but I did want this to only be one chapter. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated and constructive criticism welcome. I'm always looking to approve.


End file.
